


Aziraphale is Humbled

by wearerofthehat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearerofthehat/pseuds/wearerofthehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In continuing my exploration of Les Mis/Good Omens Crossovers, I decided to do one with Aziraphale and Valjean. In this one, Aziraphale witnesses the Bishop's treatment of Valjean and learns something from him in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aziraphale is Humbled

It was October 1815 when Aziraphale went to visit the Bishop of Digne in an effort to track down an old bible for his collection.

He was just passing a big brute of a man who was lying in a doorway across from the bishop’s house when a lady came out of the door the man was lying against. Aziraphale watched unseen as the woman directed the man to the bishop’s house. Now, perhaps if he had seen all of the inns turn the man away, if he had seen the prison warden shut his gates to him, and the dog chase him out of the kennel he may have pitied the anonymous man more than he did. He might have even rejoiced when he went to the Bishop’s house and was let in. But as it was, he had only heard that there was a suspicious and dangerous man who had been in Toulon and was now in Digne and was surely a threat to its honest citizens. So upon seeing the bishop let the man into his house, Aziraphale only thought of the danger that the old man must be in, and that to do as he did the bishop must have been ignorant of the situation.

That is not to say that Aziraphale was unkind or was lacking in angelic mercy. He had given a newly cast out Adam and Eve his flaming angelic sword so that they may keep warm, after all, and he was free with his chocolates, cared for his books, smiled on children and loving couples, and willingly consorted with a demon on a regular basis.

It was just that he had not yet learnt that it was the people who were outcast from human society who were the most deserving of its pity.

So he resolved that he would warn the bishop, or at least make sure that he convict did him no harm. Thus, he miracled himself invisible and watched from the open window. It was with amazement that he realised that the bishop’s sister had already warned him of he danger and that he was determined to act as if the man were his honoured guest. He had the silver plates and cutlery brought out, and he was sure that he saw the convict look at them covetously. He almost gasped when the convict said that he could be a murderer, but the bishop did not bat an eyelid.

The whole evening went by in a similar vein until finally, the dinner was over and the silver was put away, and the man – whose name was apparently Jean Valjean – was shown his bed for the night. It was far too close to the Bishop’s for Aziraphale’s comfort, and the bishop had not locked his bedroom door. Seeing this, Aziraphale let himself into the house (not even the front door was locked, he realised with a shudder) and resolved to wait out the night. He was standing guard at the foot of the bishop’s bed when Valjean entered from the open door a couple hours after midnight. For a moment he stood over the bishop’s bed also and it looked as if he would attempt to kill the harmless man before them and Aziraphale was tensed ready to stop him if he attempted it.

But the moon shone through the open window, bathing the bishop’s head in what seemed a heavenly glow and the man turned his attention to the cupboard with the silver. It was unlocked, and so Aziraphale watched, paralysed, as the man loaded the silver into his rucksack. Should he reveal himself now, or wait for him to go and then reveal himself to the bishop so that he may alert the authorities and get back his silver?

His superiors were going through a phase on cracking down on unsolicited revelations to those deemed unworthy, so he decided it would be safer to reveal himself to the bishop. It would have been a different matter if had not been invisible, and in just his regular (human) shape, but it would be a bit hard to explain popping out of nowhere, especially since the moon was still shining through the window with such light that it was not as if he could make himself visible and pretend he was just jumping out of a shadow.

But his plans were derailed when the thief left through the window and the bishop opened his eyes of his own volition.

“I can see you there, you know.”

“Well I guess it’s a little silly to remain invisible then” Aziraphale said, making himself visible again with what seemed like great aplomb. But really, the inexplicable fact the man was able to see an angel who by all rights was invisible passed unnoticed under his larger amazement.

“You were awake the whole time?” Aziraphale wasn’t sure whether to be simply amazed or appalled as well. “You let him steal your silver? He almost tried to murder you!”

“This is God’s house, and whatever happens here is God’s will.” The bishop answered him with a small smile. “Surely you of all beings on earth understand that.”

Suddenly Aziraphale was ashamed.

“Who are you, that you would have more faith in God than an angel?”

“Merely a man, my son.”

“No,” Aziraphale murmured. “No _mere_ man.”

Then there was silence again, before, “what, exactly are you hoping to achieve by letting him have his silver?” Aziraphale asked. He was subdued, and he surely respected the man before him far more than he had at the start of the night. It was clear to him now, that he had always meant for the convict to take them, for he had insisted, after all, that they were displayed at the dinner, and made sure they were put away in full view of the convict into an unlocked cupboard. What he could not understand was _why_. The Bishop looked at him, again with that small smile on his face.

“Come back tomorrow morning my son, then you will see. Now,” he said, with a wry look, “I think I am going to sleep.”

So Aziraphale left the man in peace and wandered the streets for what remained of the night.

}|{

In the early hours of the morning, there was a commotion as a group of gendarmes were dragging Valjean back to the venerable man’s house. ‘This is what he told me to wait for’ he realised, so he followed the group.

When they got there, one of the gendarmes knocked on the door, and the bishop answered. Then, Aziraphale listened and was not at all surprised that the Bishop claimed to have given the convict his silver. It was, after all, far more true than even Valjean could have guessed. Valjean himself was dazed and shocked, but he did not dare to speak, and if any of the gendarmes suspected that the convict was surprised that the bishop was claiming to have given him the silver they respected the bishop too much to gainsay him.

So when the bishop sent the gendarmes on their way, they left.

Then, the bishop went back into his house and returned with a pair of magnificent silver candlesticks and gave them to the man also. As he handed them over, the bishop said: “with these I have bought your soul for God.” And Aziraphale knew he spoke the truth. Being good would not be easy for the convict, indeed, he imagined that it would be excruciatingly difficult at times. But a quiet sort of dignity and awe had suffused Valjean, and Aziraphale knew that he would be capable of it.

And then Valjean put the candlesticks into the bag with the rest of the silver and he left.

It was only then that Aziraphale remembered why he had come to Digne in the first place.

“I say, would you be willing to sell the embellished, century old edition of Luke’s testament? Last I heard it was in the possession of the bishop of Digne.”

“Ah yes, I did inherit something fitting that description when I was given my position.” said the Bishop, looking sheepish. “I gave it away.”

They stood in awkward silence for a time in which Aziraphale told himself that he would under no circumstances shake the man beside him and demand that he tell him who he had given it to, regardless of how infuriating the man was.

Then Bishop Myrial invited Aziraphale inside for some tea.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I can just as easily imagine Aziraphale conjuring up some tea for Valjean and settling in for a heart to heart and then letting Valjean go on his way without even needing the Bishop. But that would alter the course of the story and diminish the Bishop's own role, which wasn't my intention. Perhaps another day.


End file.
